muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Cracked
Cracked Magazine is a now-defunct humor publication that was founded in 1958. Though often labeled a "knock-off" of its main competitor, Mad Magazine, it developed a cult popularity and continues to enjoy significant traffic on its spin-off website, Cracked.com. The magazine also had several annual released publications, such as Cracked Collector's Edition, Super Cracked ''and ''Cracked Blockbuster, as well as foreign language editions, such as Kaputt and Stupid in Germany, and Cracked British Edition in the UK. The Muppets and Sesame Street were among the many franchises parodied regularly within the magazine's pages. Mentions *Issue 130 features a reunion party for many famous TV characters. In attendance is Big Bird, who is having a conversation with George Jefferson. *Cracked issue 151, features a TV guide listing for The Moppets with the following synopsis: "Kermit and the rest of the gang welcome 3 great puppets of the past: Howdy Doody, Lamb Chop and Spiro Agnew." *Issue 162 runs a series of college bulletin board advertisements, including one for a televised Anthropology class taught by Sesame Street characters. *Cracked issue 173 runs an article called If Reagan Became President. The article mentions that Miss Piggy would be a member of his Hollywood-based cabinet. *In issue 192, E.T. the Extra-Terrestial reports that there are no green creatures on television, except for the Hulk and Kermit the Frog. *In Cracked issue 235, it is revealed that A.L.F is one part Fozzie Bear, one part aardvark. *Cracked issue 255 features a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles parody with Leonardo looking at a Kermit the Frog calendar. *''Cracked issue 272 features a three-page article entitled ''New Muppets. *Cracked issue 287 promotes a new cartoon called Li'l Cartoon Fetuses, which is inspired by the success of the Muppet Babies. *Also in Cracked in 287 is a two-page thanksgiving day parade parody. It features a giant balloon that looks very much like Kermit the Frog. *The back cover for Cracked issue 294 shows Kermit the Frog about to be dissected. The same issue also makes a brief appearance on the TV show Seinfeld. *Cracked issue 297 has an article entitled When the Power Rangers Spread to Other TV Shows. It features the Power Rangers invading Sesame Street and attacking Big Bird. *''Cracked Blockbuster Magazine'' issue 2 from 1988, features a Star Trek parody that briefly shows Miss Piggy as a member of the Enterprise crew *''Cracked Collector's Edition issue 100 from 1994, publishes the covers for a series of self-help books for preschoolers. Among them is a book entitled ''The Ernie Complex, by Lil Mismuppet. *On the cover for Cracked's German edition, Stupid issue 2, Miss Piggy and various others parody the film, The Dark Crystal. Similarly, Kaputt issue 69 features a multicolored Miss Piggy, Kermit and Fozzie Bear on its cover. Cracked.jpg|Kermit cameo in Cracked 229, art by Bill Wray Good37kz.jpeg|Panel from Cracked 255 Cracked_287.jpg|Spread from Cracked #287 When_the_Power_Rangers_Spreads_to_Othere_TV_Shows(Cracked_297).jpg|Panels from Cracked #297 Sulk-Kermit.jpeg|Panel from Cracked 362 Cracked_Blockbuster_2.jpg|Panel from Cracked Blockbuster #2 Cracked_Collector's_Edition_100.jpg|Page from Cracked Collector's Edition #100 Stupid_2.jpg|Stupid, issue 2, Germany Kaputt_Nr_69.jpeg|Cover of Kaputt 69 Connections *Artist John Severin who illustrates the TV and film parodies in each issue is the brother of Muppet comics illustrator, Marie Severin. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Magazine Mentions Category:Comics Mentions